24 godziny
by Toffik
Summary: Izaya i złe skutki trollowania ludzi w Internecie. Co się stanie, jeśli jedna z jego ofiar go zaskoczy? Co się stanie jeśli okaże się, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu? One-shot


03:30

\- Powietrze, którym oddychamy nas zabija, wiedziałeś o tym?

Izaya oderwał wzrok od tańczących w dole ludzi i popatrzył na stojącego obok chłopaka. Dzieciak opierał się o balustradę z pozorną nonszalancją, w dłoni obracał skręconego papierosa. Jego oczy były całkowicie puste, obojętne. Odbijało się w nim światło stroboskopowych lamp. Naćpany jak stodoła, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Pytanie brzmiało: czym?

\- Co, laska z którą się umówiłeś jednak nie przyszła?

\- Mówię jak jest – ciągnął chłopak, wpatrując się w informatora pustym, nieco przerażającym spojrzeniem. - Tlen jest dla nas tak samo szkodliwy jak dla metali, jak dla innych pierwiastków, po prostu naszym nieszczęściem jest to, że przystosowaliśmy się, by to właśnie nim oddychać. Coś, co nas zabija jest nam jednocześnie niezbędne do życia.

\- Rzucasz przypadkowymi faktami naukowymi żeby poczuć się mądry i podnieść swoją samoocenę? – informator pokręcił pobłażliwie głową i znów skierował wzrok na parkiet. – Heh, dzieciaku, dzieciaku… To ja tu jestem od uświadamiania ponurych, życiowych faktów, nie wiedziałeś?

\- Wiedziałem.

Izaya zmarszczył brwi.

Wieczór jak wiele podobnych Klub muzyczny jak każdy inny. Pełen przypadkowych ludzi, pijących, tańczących, całujących się, tracących kontrolę i robiących rzeczy nieuchronnie prowadzących do kaca moralnego. Niesionych rytmem puszczanej przez DJ-a muzyki oraz pewnie sporej ilości narkotyków. Rozkosznie niepewnych i zagubionych, szukających ucieczki, bezgłośnie krzyczących o pomoc, gubiących swoją tożsamość. _Wonderland, Wonderland, take me to your wonderland…_

Izaya uwielbiał ich obserwować. Uwielbiał patrzeć na tłum – na uniesione ręce z fluorescencyjnymi bransoletkami, na ocierające się o siebie ciała, na chaotyczne, nieskoordynowane ruchy imitujące taniec. Dlatego tu przychodził. Coraz częściej umawiał się ze swoimi internetowymi ofiarami właśnie w takich miejscach. Zaciągał do jaskini rozpusty kolejne zagubione, nastoletnie dusze. Odciągał od stada, osaczał, zabierał na dach z którego mogły spokojnie skoczyć. Tym razem też przyszedł właśnie w tym celu. Bez trudu zlokalizował na podstawie zdjęć chłopaka, z którym flirtował przez Internet jako wyjątkowo urodziwa, ale niepokorna Kanra. Obserwował go przez jakiś czas, czekając na odpowiedni moment by zaatakować i szczerze zdziwił się, kiedy ofiara nagle znalazła się obok niego i zaczęła mu opowiadać o zabijającym powietrzu. Nie przepadał za ludźmi wchodzącymi w jego kompetencje. Zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyło to naćpanych szczeniaków z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Taki był przecież twój plan, prawda? – ciągnął chłopak, nie spuszczając z Izayi martwego, obojętnego spojrzenia. – Wciągnąć mnie w rozmowę. Zaciągnąć mnie w jakieś ustronne miejsce, na przykład na balkon albo na dach. Uświadomić mi, że jestem dziewiętnastoletnim prawiczkiem który boi się chodzić do szkoły bo wszyscy podejrzewają, że jest gejem. Że uciekłem w świat gry komputerowej i moi rodzice się mnie wstydzą bo zamykam się w pokoju na całe miesiące. Że różowowłosa dziewczyna, która obiecywała że razem umrzemy i dla której miałem załatwić leki nasenne to tylko ty. Patrzeć jak przytłoczony tym robię jakąś głupotę, zaznaczyć sobie kreseczkę na swojej liście.

Izaya lekko przechylił głowę.

\- Brawo, Sherlocku – powiedział, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Z trudem ukrył niepokój. Nie przejął się oczywiście bredzeniem chłopaka, ale to, że ktoś poza Celty zdołał tak dobrze rozpracować jego system działania nie oznaczało nic dobrego. Czyżby coś pominął?

\- Lubisz to robić, co? – chłopak również się uśmiechnął, w identyczny sposób. Jakby był jego odbiciem. – Lubisz stać w bezpiecznej odległości i patrzeć na śmierć? Lubisz żerować na tragedii? Pytanie tylko, co zrobisz, kiedy zorientujesz się, że nie odsunąłeś się w porę? – złapał informatora za nadgarstek. Wyszarpując się, Izaya poczuł lekkie ukłucie. Cofnął się kilka kroków, przy okazji na kogoś wpadając. – Co, jeśli nagle okaże się, że tragedia, którą chciałeś się sycić jest tez twoim udziałem?

\- Oi, dzieciaku! – w wyzwolonej już dłoni informatora błysnął scyzoryk.

Zanim zdążył zrobić z niego jakiś sensowny użytek, chłopak zbiegł w dół, po podświetlanych, metalowych schodkach. Dołączył do tańczących na parkiecie ludzi: do potwora o setce rąk i głów, o splątanych ze sobą ciałach i lepiących się od potu koszulkach. I trzeba przyznać, że bawił się, jakby to miała być ostatnia noc w jego życiu.

Izaya, który przyglądał mu się siedząc na półpiętrze schodków z kapturem nasuniętym na głowę bezskutecznie próbował osądzić, czy rzeczywiście tak jest i ile to ma wspólnego ze śladem po ukłuciu na jego nadgarstku.

14:00

Kandra dołączyła do rozmowy

Setton Sos sojowy.

Kanra Co: sos sojowy?

TanakaSetton właśnie ostrzegał mnie przed łażeniem po klubach. Podobno pojawił się w obrocie jakiś dziwny nowy narkotyk.

Kanra …nowy narkotyk?

Tanaka No, jakieś strasznie niebezpieczne cholerstwo, zabija w przeciągu 24 godzin.

Setton Wczoraj policja znalazła kolejnego dzieciaka, który miał trochę tego przy sobie. Taki czarny, lepki, brązowy płyn w strzykawce, dlatego nazywają go sos sojowy. Skoczył z mostu na autostradę, jakoś nad ranem, prawdopodobnie miał jakieś schizy po tym gównie.

Tanaka Woah, nieźle.

Setton Ale serio, uważajcie. Tym razem to nie jest żadna miejska legenda. Wiem z zaufanego źródła, uznałem, że lepiej, jak was ostrzegę. Podobno w klubach chodzą tacy, którzy niepostrzeżenie wstrzykują to innym ludziom.

Kanra ….

Kanra brb

18:00

Celty weszła do mieszkania akurat w momencie, kiedy Shinra zbierał z podłogi porozrzucane papiery. –Ah, nic wielkiego, Izaya tu był – wyjaśnił, widząc że Dullahan pytająco przekrzywia głowę. Celty wyciągnęła telefon, napisała coś pospiesznie na klawiaturze i podeszła do współlokatora żeby mu pokazać.

„Wygląda bardziej na robotę Shizuo"

W odpowiedzi Shinra tylko wzniósł oczy ku niebu i wrócił do sprzątania.

„Czego chciał?"

\- Pomocy medycznej – odparł ze zmęczeniem. – Odtrutki. Jak powiedziałem że nie mam, nie wiem, nie słyszałem to trochę spanikował, zrobił bałagan i poleciał na miasto szukać dalej.

„Czyli nic nowego"

\- Podobno umiera – dodał po dłuższej chwili lekarz. – Jakiś świr w klubie wstrzyknął mu jakieś świństwo nieznanego pochodzenia i wkręcił sobie, że to ten „sos sojowy" o którym ostatnio wszyscy gadają.

Celty pospiesznie zaczęła tworzyć kolejną wiadomość. Wyglądała na tak pełną złośliwej satysfakcji jak tylko może wyglądać osoba nosząca kask motocyklowy zamiast głowy.

– Ale… ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, prawda?

„Pewnie, że nie"- odpisała, jednocześnie wolną ręką ostrzegawczo dźgając Shinrę pod żebra. „Po prostu uważam, że sobie zasłużył. Statystycznie biorąc jak się tak wkręca ludzi w Internecie to prędzej czy później trafi się na kogoś równie rąbniętego".

-Aha – mruknął Shinra. Usiadł na kanapie. Podrapał się po głowie. – W sumie fakt. Celty… ten cały „sos sojowy" jest prawdziwy? Czy to kolejna miejska legenda?

Dullahan wydała z siebie imitację westchnienia. Palce w czarnej rękawiczce niespokojnie stukały po ekranie telefonu.

„I tak i nie. To nie jest znana substancja na którą można tak po prostu znaleźć odtrutkę. To jest prawdziwe w takim sensie jak ja.. i jak Saika. Teoretycznie nie powinno istnieć ale istnieje i ludzie się na to natykają. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?".

\- Mniej więcej – odparł w zadumie lekarz. Oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach. – Czyli że… nie ma na to żadnego sposobu? To serio zabija?

„Doprowadza do samobójstwa." Sprecyzowała. Widząc, że wcale nie pocieszyła tym towarzysza, szybko stworzyła kolejną wiadomość. „Nie we wszystkich przypadkach".

\- To znaczy?

„ Izaya jest jak karaluch, obawiam się, że on przetrwa nawet wybuch jądrowy. Coś takiego jak sos sojowy nic mu nie zrobi, zwłaszcza, jeśli… „

\- Zwłaszcza jeśli co?

„Jeśli znajdzie odpowiedni punkt zaczepienia".

\- myślisz, że znajdzie?

„Nie wiem, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że pewnie ktoś poczęstował go tym wczoraj w nocy a teraz mamy późne popołudnie to dowiemy się najdalej za kilka godzin."

22:00

Równy, rytmiczny stukot kolejki. Przesuwające się za oknem widoki. Kolejne budynki z oświetlonymi oknami. Dziesięć pięter. Piętnaście. Dwadzieścia. Znowu dziesięć. Hotel, biurowiec, centrum handlowe. Ledwie widoczny pasek czerwonego, zabarwionego zachodzącym słońcem nieba. Most nad ulicą pełną samochodów. Sygnalizacja świetlna. Ogromny bilbord z wiadomościami. Stacja z szybą zabezpieczającą pasażerów przed wpadnięciem pod tory, drzwiczki w peronie idealnie dopasowane do drzwi kolejki. Rześkie powietrze wpadające do środka wraz z ich otwarciem, przejmujący powiew. Szarpnięcie i znów do przodu. Kolejne budynki, kolejne mosty nad drogą, coraz mniej pasażerów. Coraz większa suchość w ustach, włosy delikatnie podnoszące się na karku. Ścisk w żołądku. Obraz za oknem monotonny, cały czas składający się z wysokich budynków i ulicznych świateł. Stapiający się w jeden wir. Tory z przodu tak przeraźliwie długie, wiozące w ciemność miasta. Kolejna stacja, kolejni pasażerowie opuszczają wagonik. Nikt więcej nie wsiada.

Kto miałby? Jest już dużo za późno.

Całe życie toczy się tam, w dole. Gdzie są te wszystkie samochody, siedzące za kierownicą małe mróweczki. Mróweczki wysiadające, wchodzące do sklepów, do klubów, tańczące, spotykające się, dotykające się, wchodzące w relacje. Kolejne samochody włączające do barwnego sznura, śmigający między nimi motocykl.

Nawet Celty jest bliżej ludzi niż ty.

Przynajmniej jest na tym samym torze, tam, z nimi. To ty jedziesz sam, kolejką, wysoko w górze, ponad nimi wszystkimi. Z daleka. Z dobrego, bezpiecznego dystansu, z którego możesz obserwować, jak popełniają błędy, jak się wzajemnie niszczą. Patrzeć, obserwować, analizować, zbierać informacje. Zawsze być ponad tym, obok. Na bocznym torze, gdzie wszystko doskonale widać ale gdzie nie ma żadnych współpasażerów i gdzie wpadający przez otwierające się na peronie drzwi powiew przenika na wskroś. Jeszcze chwila i monotonna jazda w pustym wagoniku kolejki będzie nie do wytrzymania. Nie możliwa. Niewyobrażalna. Jeszcze chwila samemu ze sobą. Nawet na stacji szklane szyby odgradzają od tego, żeby tak po prostu wejść albo wyjść, utrudniają dostęp. Jak akwarium. Serce bije coraz szybciej, napięcie się wzmaga. Czeka się, aż coś się stanie, ale nic się nie dzieje. Człowiek chce uciekać, ale nie ma gdzie. Może tylko siedzieć na swoim miejscu, patrzeć na ludzi na ulicach, oddzielonych o lata świetlne. Modlić się, żeby na następnej stacji coś się stało z tą cholerną szybą. Żeby uderzył w nią jakiś kamień albo lodówka albo maszyna do napojów.

Maszyna do napojów. Hm.

23:00

\- IZAYAAAAAAA!

Zręcznie uchylił się przed lecącym w jego stronę krzesłem. Oraz stolikiem, maszyna do napojów i całą resztą wyposażenia małej, podrzędnej knajpki. Wypadł z pomieszczenia, świadom, że jego arcywróg go ściga. Cały czas widząc – i przede wszystkim słysząc – swoją pogoń, skręcił w jedną z mniejszych uliczek. Shizuo biegł za nim, wygrażając znakiem drogowym. Nie przejmował się tym. Otworzył drzwi i wpadł do jednego z klubów muzycznych. Przez kilka uderzeń serca stał w całkowitym bezruchu, wyczekując na ruch przeciwnika. Obawiając się, że nie jest dość bystry, by zorientować się, gdzie Izaya pobiegł. Albo nie zależy mu na odzyskaniu paczki papierosów tak bardzo, żeby kontynuować pogoń.

\- Izaya, wiem, że gdzieś tutaj jesteś!

A więc jednak. Izaya ruszył przed siebie, przeciskając się obok ludzi tłoczących się przy przejściu na parkiet. Było ich tutaj zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Światła, lasery, sztuczne dymy. Ludzie wszędzie dookoła, krzyczący coś do siebie, poruszający się chaotycznie by nadążyć za rytmem muzyki. Teraz nie był ponad nimi, był dokładnie tam, gdzie oni. Równie chaotyczny, równie zdezorientowany, tak samo ledwie trzymający się na nogach. Tak samo starający się brać dla siebie jak najwięcej, jak najmocniej, jak najbliżej. Słyszał ich myśli. Zalewały go falą, mieszały się ze sobą.

„Nigdy nikogo nie wyrwę, cholera no"

„Żeby tylko mój mąż się nie dowiedział, żeby tylko nie wyszło na jaw"

„Ten kawałek, cholera, kocham ten kawałek. Tak, jeszcze! Niech mnie ktoś pocałuje, tutaj, teraz"

„Co ten chuj robi pod ścianą z moją laską? Zajebie gonoja"

„Beznadzieja. Jakie to wszystko miałkie i płytkie, co ja tutaj w ogóle robię, dlaczego nie zostałam w domu"

„Przyjdzie? Nie przyjdzie.. Już późno. Ale może jeszcze przyjdzie. A jak nie?"  
„Izaya…? Izaya, gdzie jesteś? Cholera, źle wyglądał, chyba się nie naćpał tym gównem o którym teraz wszyscy gadają?"

„Co jeśli….

„coś się…:"

„…. Mu stanie…"

„...proszę, nie, tylko nie to"

00:00

Wargi są zaskakująco miękkie w dotyku. Nie spodziewał się. Oddech śmierdzi tytoniem, ale tego akurat się spodziewał. Zaczęło się przecież od tego, że palili na pół papierosa. Tego z ukradzionej paczki. A teraz tańczą w jakimś małym, ciasnym, zatłoczonym klubie, tak blisko siebie, że doskonale czuje zapach jego skóry. Tanie perfumy. Tytoń. Cos jeszcze, co powoduje sensacje w podbrzuszu. Rozpaczliwe pragnienie, suchość w ustach. Coś, co sprawia, że chce stąd wyjść tu i teraz, w tym momencie, wylądować gdzieś w ciemnym pokoju. Gdziekolwiek. Byle z nim. Byle blisko, jeszcze bliżej niż teraz.

_Wonderland, wonderland, take me to your wonderland_

Słyszał już tą melodię. Kiedyś. W innym klubie. W odległej galaktyce. Teraz jest tylko on, drugie ciepłe ciało obok, usta pachnące tytoniem, zawroty głowy i mdłości. Zamyka oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu porusza się. Całkowicie poddaje się muzyce, pozwala, by muzyka nim kierowała. By sos sojowy nim kierował.

\- Wszyscy – szepcze, między kolejnymi wybuchami śmiechu. – wszyscy tutaj są naćpani.. tym cholernym sosem sojowym rozumiesz? Ja. Ty. Cały świat jest naćpany tym gównem. Cała ludzkość zaraz pójdzie i skoczy z mostu bo sos sojowy tak chce.

Czuje dotyk dłoni na policzku, i później na czole. Ktoś próbuje zmusić go do otwarcia oczu, ale Izaya szybko znów je zamyka, przeszkadza mu światło.

\- Ja pierdolę – słyszy głos tuż przy swoim uchu. Niski, schrypnięty. Zaniepokojony i wściekły jednocześnie. – Ale cię porobiło.

\- Sos sojowy. Ogarniasz. Ktoś nazwał to coś sosem sojowym – odchyla głowę do tyłu. Śmieje się jak maniak. Czuje mocny uścisk. Zadziwiająco miękkie wargi dotykają jego warg, chyba tylko po to, żeby go uciszyć. Żeby jakoś zdusić ten szaleńczy śmiech. Podoba mu się to. Chce więcej. Więcej, więcej, mocniej, teraz. Odpowiada głębszym pocałunkiem, dołącza język. –ogarniasz? – śmieje się, przerywając na chwile. – OGARNIASZ?

\- Ogarniam – głos jest stanowczy. Uspokajający. - To ty nie ogarniasz.

2:00

Silne ramię obejmuje go w pasie. Mocno,. Stanowczo. Odciąga od parkietu, od ludzi, od muzyki. Od tego cudownego, słodkiego poczucia zatracenia. Od świadomości, że nareszcie odkrył, czego ludzie szukają w takich miejscach, po co tu przychodzą. Od poczucia, że nareszcie wszystko wie i wszystko rozumie, że wreszcie zna wszystkie motywacje i ukryte mechanizmy, że teraz dopiero zabawa może zacząć się na dobre.

\- Ała, gdzie mnie wleczesz, bestio?

\- Do domu.

\- Twojego?

\- Jeszcze czego. Odstawię cię do tej twojej laski i niech ona się z tobą męczy, to nie na moje nerwy.

\- Boisz się mnie zabrać do siebie do domu, Shizuniu?

\- Nie zaczynaj – ciągnie go za sobą na świeże powietrze. Opiera o mur, żeby mógł nieco odetchnąć. Żeby mógł odzyskać władze w nogach, żeby świat przestał tak wirować. Nie pomaga za bardzo, i tak ledwie jest w stanie trzymać oczy otwarte. – Po prostu nie zaczynaj. Możesz iść?

\- Wolałbyś, żebym odpowiedział, że nie – odpowiada. Zmusza się, by skupić wzrok na twarzy pochylającego się nad nim ochroniarza. Na zaniepokojonych oczach, pionową zmarszczkę na czole, niezapalonym jeszcze papierosie w kąciku ust. – Wolałbyś móc bez wyrzutów sumienia zabrać mnie do siebie. Tłumaczyć sobie, że musisz się mną zaopiekować, pilnować, żeby nic mi się nie stało. Przyznać się sam przed sobą, że masz do mnie słabość. Że… że potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem, Shizuniu.

\- Co ty znowu pierdolisz, co? – blondyn mocniej przyciska go do ściany, przytrzymując za materiał bluzy. Cały czas jest blisko. Tak bardzo blisko, wystarczy nieco wychylić się do przodu, żeby go pocałować. Poczuć. Mocniej, szybciej, więcej, bliżej. – Cholera, ale ty masz oczy… Jesteś tu w ogóle – lekko uderza go otwartą dłonią w policzek. – Kontaktujesz?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tu jestem i kontaktuję – cedzi słowa. Język nie chce go słuchać, cały czas niechcący przylepia się do podniebienia. – I dobrze wiesz, że mówię do ciebie. Dzisiaj zrozumiałem. Potrzebujesz mnie, bo tylko ja jestem dla ciebie godnym przeciwnikiem, bo beze mnie nie byłoby w tym mieście nikogo, kto stanowiłby dla ciebie wyzwanie. A ja potrzebuję ciebie, bo tylko twoja głupota jest w stanie przebić szklaną szybę, która odgradza mój punkt obserwacyjny od reszty miasta.

Shizuo nie odpowiada. Nie protestuje. Nie obrzuca go kolejnymi wyzwiskami i nie każe się ogarnąć. Zamiast tego kładzie rękę na jego karku i całuje go, przy okazji przyciskając go jeszcze mocniej do ściany budynku.

3:00

\- Więc ostatecznie mimo wszystko twoje mieszkanie – spostrzega Izaya, rozglądając się z ciekawością po przedpokoju.

\- W twoim jest pewnie dużo martwych prostytutek– odpowiada Shizuo, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Obserwuje jak gość idzie do kuchni, podpierając się przy tym ścian żeby nie upaść. Cały czas wygląda źle, ale przynajmniej dotarł tu na własnych nogach. Głośny huk spadających naczyń odbija się w jego głowie niepokojącym echem. W paru skokach dopada kuchennych drzwi, żeby zobaczyć co się wydarzyło. Izaya stoi przed otwartą lodówką, trzymając w ręku prawie pusty rondelek. Na bluzie, spodniach i butach ma resztki gęstego, czerwonego sosu. Reszta substancji ścieka po półkach lodówki formując wodospad i małe jeziorko na kafelkowej podłodze. Shizuo czuje, jak narasta w nim wściekłość.

\- Co to właściwie było? – pyta informator. Jego oczy są puste, odległe, jakby znajdował się gdzieś bardzo daleko.

\- Sos pomidorowy – cedzi przez zęby ochroniarz. Zaciska dłonie w pieści i znów je rozprostowuje. – Dostałem na kolację z knajpy, w której dzisiaj byliśmy po kasę.

\- Cóż – Izaya obejmuje wzrokiem lodówkę, podłogę i swoje ubranie. – teraz wszystko jest sosem pomidorowym… - przesuwa palcem po plamie na bluzie i oblizuje go. – myślisz, że jak się wymiesza z sosem sojowym to będzie jakiś śmieszny skutek uboczny?

\- Jasna cholera! – wybucha Shizuo. Lapie go za ramiona i siłą wypycha z kuchni, ciągnie do pokoju, stanowiącego jednocześnie sypialnię i salon. – Przestań! Nie zachowuj się tak!

\- Jak?

\- Jakby mnie tu nie było. Jakbyś był tylko ty i swoje dziwne schizy – mówi ochroniarz, popychając go na łóżko i pochylając się nad nim. Próbuje zdjąć z niego brudną bluzę i niechcący nieco nadrywa ją przy rękawie.

\- Puszczaj! Zepsujesz- Izaya próbuje się wyszarpnąć, nadrywając bluzę jeszcze bardziej.

– jakbyś był z tym sam i jakbyś rzeczywiście tak bardzo się temu poddawał. Dobrze wiem, że tak nie jest. Przecież masz wszystko pod kontrolą – odrzuca brudną, czarną bluzę w kąt. – Ty zawsze… masz nad wszystkim kontrolę. Nad wszystkim, nad wszystkimi…!

\- Nad tobą nie mam – spostrzega Izaya.

Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie w milczeniu. Shizuo znów denerwuje się widząc obojętne, nieobecne oczy towarzysza. Zaczyna go całować. Brutalnie, mocno, nie troszcząc się o to że gryzie wargi przeciwnika do krwi.

\- Robisz to, żeby zwrócić moją uwagę? – pyta informator, między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim.

\- Robię to by mnie wkurzasz.

Izaya wzdryga się, czując rękę zsuwającą się po jego kręgosłupie. Odpowiada równie stanowczym pocałunkiem.. Sos sojowy wciąż jest obecny, wciąż dystansuje. Wytłumia. Wciąż trzyma go zamkniętego w pustym wagonie kolejki, która pędzi nad miastem z zawrotną szybkością, z której nie można wyskoczyć. Wciąż się boi, wciąż jest odizolowany. Słyszy głosy, ale nie wie, który głos należy do niego a który do Shizuo. Czuje posmak tytoniu, ale nie wie, czyje to usta. Czuje dotyk, ale to tak, jakby ktoś dotykał go przez kilka warstw ubrania. Słyszy dźwięk rozpinanego rozporka, ale nie jest w stanie pojąć, co to znaczy. I nagle czuje Shizuo, który wbija się w niego z całą swoją prostą, brutalną siłą. Każdym kolejnym ruchem pozbawia go tchu w piersiach, prowokuje do zduszonego jęku. Zawłaszcza jego ciało. Przejmuje nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Nawet nie stara się być delikatny. Jego ruchy są szybkie, zdecydowane. Jego dłonie zaciskające się na nadgarstkach sprawiają ból. Izaya warczy cicho przez zęby. Gryzie go w szyję. Próbuje odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, ale dobrze wie, że to na nic. To przecież Shizuo. Shizuo, którego on potrzebuje, żeby rozbijał szybę, która oddziela go od świata. Shizuo, którego on sam instynktownie szukał, którego bliskości potrzebował żeby przetrwać, żeby nie poddać się krążącej w jego żyłach truciźnie. Sam przyznał – nie ma nad nim kontroli i dlatego go potrzebuje.

6:00

\- Która godzina?

\- Szósta rano, pierdolony psychopato – odpowiada Shizuo, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Nagle nieruchomieje. Odwraca się do Izayi, który śpi na tym samym łóżku, nagi, otulony tylko kocem. Spogląda na niego niepewnie. – A ten no… o której to wziąłeś?

\- Musiała być trzecia w nocy, może później. Coś koło tego. Nie pamiętam dobrze.

\- I nadal żyjesz.

\- Tak – odpowiada Izaya, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. – nadal żyję.

\- Więc bądź tak doby i wypierdalaj stąd zanim wykorzystam okazję, żeby zmienić ten stan rzeczy.

Izaya spogląda na towarzysza spod zmrużonych powiek. Jedna wymiana spojrzeń wystarczy. Potrzebują się nawzajem. Ale to tak naprawdę nic między nimi nie zmienia.


End file.
